An integrated circuit device is configured of a chip having an integrated circuit (LSI) formed therein and a package for accommodating the chip. Power supply terminal, ground terminal and signal terminal on the chip are connected to external terminals of the package. The integrated circuit device is mounted on a circuit board by connecting electrodes of the circuit board etc. to the external terminals of the package by means of soldering etc. Therefore, the power supply terminal and the ground terminal in the chip may have electric connection with an external power supply terminal and an external ground terminal on the circuit board side.
Related art is discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-11-142462, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-162448, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-57677, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-150688, and so on.